


Weeding out a killer

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A trip to Amsterdam soon goes from a high to a low. Lucifer Morningstar turns up and a body soon follows. Not enough hemp can solve this case.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Landing in Amsterdam airport I was ready to party and party hard. It was my second time here and after learning the do’s and do not’s from my first trip I was more than ready to hit the city like a wild bull. Staying in a cheap local hostel was my go to thing, saving the money for more important things like sightseeing, eating and shopping. People are always saying to me your so brave to travel to places by myself, I don’t see it like that, I get to do what I want when I want. Eat whenever sleep whenever. Would say that’s my go to line but it wouldn’t be a very good one. Arriving at the hostel I was surprised to find the place almost empty ,considering it was mid season and there was hardly anyone out in the nearby park I was a little bit surprised but I carried on anyway. I unpacked my stuff and looked at the unoccupied beds, there were 8 of them all together and they all had there designated names attached to the beds. Being tall I always avoided the top bunk of bunk beds, even if they weren’t as frequent as you might think staying in hostels I wasn’t the most graceful at climbing them, or getting down them either. I saw that I was given a top bunk, looking underneath the bottom one looked vacant so I swapped the cards over so I was now on the bottom and someone else was on the top, hopefully it won’t make a difference to them.

After unpacking my bag and getting my day stuff together I grabbed a handful of maps and headed to the town centre, checking my watch it had just gone 1pm so I had pretty much a whole day of being a tourist before the pub crawl back at the hostel. I decided to make my way to the tulip market as it sat nicely by the river and all the other shops were nearby, as well as the fact my favourite frozen yogurt shop was directly opposite the market. Entering the shop I took in all the sweets, sauces and fruits. Thinking about which one to have with my yogurt a man entered the shop, I wouldn’t had payed much attention but this guy was a definite 10/10 on the hot as hell scale. Short black hair with a well trimmed beard, though he did stand out a little in his casual tux outfit, but that added to his charm, I put my sunglasses on so I could stare at him without looking like a complete stalker,  
‘ well hello there, you my dear have the privilege of being the first to get me completely stoned, or I should say I have the privilege’ his cockiness made my ears hurt but that accent was to die for, I did lean over a little to get a glimpse of his behind, it didn’t disappoint. I stared at it to long and he turned round as I was still looking at it,  
‘You like what you see’ I couldn’t help but blush and I quickly went back to what I was doing,  
‘ sorry sir but we don’t sell cannabis items here’  
‘Oh, shame I imagine you would of served it up wonderfully’ and with that he left the shop, I sighed in relief as he did so, I’m not gonna lie, I would hit that up in seconds.No questions asked.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long day of being a tourist I went back to the hostel to chill in the hostel bar, there was a part of the room where you could smoke weed to you dropped behind glass doors and then you had the non smoking area, all though to be honest the amount of the times the door opened you could probably get high without even smoking the stuff. Having ordered a cheese toast and a soft drink I sat on a stool and watched it all unfold, it was early evening and lots of groups were pre drinking before painting the town red, not being a massive drinker I enjoyed the peace even if it was loud peace,  
‘Well, well what a pleasant surprise’ peace well and truly shattered, the hot hunk from earlier swaggered over and sat opposite me,  
‘I’m not high enough for this, how did you get in here? Only people staying here can get in’ before he could reply it hit me, rubbing my face with my hands he took a bit out of my cheese toast,  
‘Really, compare yourself to you and that group over there, young stupid people who can’t afford a hotel. If you can afford that suit you can afford a hotel’ he did it care one bit,  
‘But then this hostel wouldn’t have me, now finish your cheese toast so we can gorge on these bad boys’ he placed a bag of weed cookies in front of us grinning his pearly white teeth,  
‘I’m going on a diet when I get home’.

I need a break from this one, I don’t think I got to bed till about 5am this morning, I hope I was to high to the dirty with Lucifer, yep that’s his name and it suits him very well. Anyway I was happily sleeping of the night when I saw a face pop up next to me, it was Lucifer of course,  
‘How can you still be asleep? your young and full of it’ clearly not,  
‘Go bug someone else, at least for another hour. How are you even up?’ He put a pastry in front of my face and I slowly sat up,  
‘For your sake I hope this isn’t a weed pastry’ he didn’t reply instead he decided to wake the rest of the room up, if he hadn’t already,  
‘Wake up young people, it’s a new day and many streets and bars to explore’ everyone was groaning as he poked every single one, the only one who didn’t reply was the girl under me so Lucifer went to her again to rouse her,  
‘Oh my somebody had a good time’ intrigued I got out of bed and climbed down the ladder. Her face was so white her black hair added to the horror of the site, the redness of her blood stained the white duvet on her chest, it made me shiver to think her lifeless body had been staring at me as I slept, I went over to check the window door that led to the garden but it was locked shut, who ever killed her was either in the room or had access to it,  
‘So much for a holiday,  
‘Your telling me, I came here to avoid work’.


End file.
